Rin Kaenbyou/BIYO's version
Coupled with entirely custom sprites, RIN_B's gameplay style is best described as a simplified version of ''Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and Hisoutensoku that replaces the spell card deck with a fixed moveset akin to more traditional fighting games. RIN_B has an array of spirits at her disposal that she can place around the stage to shoot danmaku at the opponent, though there is a limit to how many she can summon in quick succession.'' ) |Image = File:BIYOOrinport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = BIYO |Downloadlink = むげんびより tryshur's A.I. patch |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay RIN_B is technically a six-button character, though is solely used as a shortcut for dashing when used in conjunction with a direction, making it play more like a five-button character; the button layout is unconventional, owing to the nature of the games RIN_B's gameplay is based on, where activates the character's melee attacks and can be repeatedly pressed to perform an autocombo when close to the opponent, is used to summon assists that either act as projectiles or fire projectiles themselves, is attributed to the activation of the character's stronger moves, when combined with a motion activates Hypers that do not use up vengeful spirits, and does the same as , but the attacks activated with it do use vengeful spirits. While RIN_B's standard melee attacks are otherwise exclusively assigned to , pressing either , or while performing a forward dash on the ground ( or + ) will activate a dash attack unique to each button. RIN_B's most prominent mechanic is the Spirit Gauge, which functions identically to the Spirit Gauge featured in Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and Hisoutensoku in that everything but and dash attacks consume a section of it, but with an addition in the form of 'vengeful spirits', which are required to activate attacks that involve or as they consume a set amount of spirits and will become unusable should an insufficient amount of vengeful spirits remain, with RIN_B initially starting the match with three vengeful spirits and gaining up to a maximum of nine over time; given this mechanic, it makes sense that RIN_B's playstyle heavily incorporates the use of vengeful spirits and Zombie Fairies to control space by placing them in areas of the screen that restrict the opponent's movement, or simply as a means to start or extend combos. RIN_B features a staple mechanic from the Touhou Project fighting games known as Grazing that allows her to easily bypass the opponent's projectiles without taking any damage just by dashing, a mechanic made more effective by her 8-way air dash and ability to perform her forward air dash indefinitely, though this is likely a glitch and not the intended behaviour, as she can otherwise only perform two air dashes before landing. Outside of her autocombo, RIN_B's combo system allows her to cancel her melee attacks into any other attack, though the cancel windows are very strict, even between the hits of her autocombo. For all the emphasis on RIN_B's projectiles and spirit assists, her regular melee attacks shouldn't be overlooked and are surprisingly quick, being capable of locking an opponent in blockstun and pressuring them into guessing whether to block high or low; adding to this, while her autocombo starts off with no block restrictions, it becomes an overhead after the first two hits and thus cannot be blocked while crouching, the quickness of which making it difficult to react to at first. Where RIB_B falls short is ironically when faced with other characters that specialise in keepaway or zoning, or simply those with the means to reliably get around projectiles, as her slew of projectiles and assists are completely nullified the moment she gets hit, rendering her attempts to control space useless. RIN_B uses a custom A.I. that focuses on getting spirit assists out and using them as cover fire while approaching, rather than to specifically restrict the opponent's movement. Should the A.I. manage to get in close to the opponent, it will use RIN_B's autocombo followed up by either a or attack and then a Hyper if enough Power is available, though it may repeat the autocombo again if the opponent is in a corner and high enough off the ground; if the opponent is guarding, the A.I. will keep the opponent in blockstun and switch between lows and overheads in an attempt to break their guard and combo them. If RIN_B's A.I. is pressured and has enough Power, it will use the instant an opening presents itself due to the move's invulnerability making it a suitable reversal. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | Uses 1 vengeful spirit Uses 1 Spirit Gauge stock| }} | | Uses 2 vengeful spirits| }} | | Uses 2 vengeful spirits Uses 1 Spirit Gauge stock Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Hypers' | | Uses 1 Spirit Gauge stock Uses 2000 Power| }} | | Uses 1 Spirit Gauge stock Uses 3000 Power| }} | | Uses 1 Spirit Gauge stock Uses 4000 Power| }} | | Uses 2 vengeful spirits Uses 1 Spirit Gauge stock Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Palettes 11-12' Palettes 11 and 12 remove the consumption of vengeful spirits, Spirit, and Power when using moves, allowing RIN_B to summon an unlimited amount of assists, as well as use moves that drain her Spirit Meter and Power with no restrictions outside of requiring that the Spirit Meter hasn't been drained through other means, such as blocking attacks, and enough Power has been accumulated prior. 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Tricky Touhou - Rin B vs Utsuho B The MegaBrony MUGEN - Magneighto vs Rin Kaenbyou MUGEN The Daimon's Challenge|Appears at 2:23 Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by BIYO Category:Characters made in 2014 }}